


I Don't Go for Straight Guys

by psych_not



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych_not/pseuds/psych_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie have had their ups and downs.  After the Feb. fallout, how do they reconnect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Go for Straight Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be a PWP about a Zankie/Cody hook-up, but the story got away from me... Let me know if I should go ahead with chapter 2.

_Frankie settled himself back into the chair in a state of anticipation.  His right hand gently rubbed the bulge in the front of his jeans as he gazed at the two beautiful men in front of him.  Cody had made a few passes at him since their time on Big Brother, but Frankie had turned him down each and every time.  His heart belonged to Zach, and that was just the way it was.  Even after their February fallout, when they had not been speaking, Frankie's heart still beat for Zach and he kept the hope in his heart that they would reunite one day and be able to make it work._

 

_**************_

  


As it turned out, Zach too was hoping for a reconciliation, one day sending Frankie the longest text he had ever received.  Frankie had felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the notification, and he opened the message nervously.  They had no communication for months.  As he read, a smile bloomed across his face.  Zach missed having him in his life.  He wanted another chance to be friends.  He apologized for his mistakes and he wanted to be friends again.  Friends.  Frankie wasn't sure if Zach was being sincere in that regard.  Maybe, he thought, this was Zach's first step towards getting back together. But he didn't want to get his hopes up too much.

  


He had been right.  After a lot of flirty texts and private snaps, the Big Brother premiere party was upon them.  Zach surprised Frankie outside the event and they had a little reunion.  As soon as they got inside, they scampered off together to send a goofy public snap.  When they finally found the bathroom, Frankie closed the door and looked atZach.

  


“It's good to see you,” he said, looking at the man he still loved, noticing how big Zach's muscles had gotten in the intervening months.

  


“It's good to see you too,” Zach said with a goofy smile on his face.  Then, his face turned serious, and he said,  “Listen, I'm in town for a few days.  There's some stuff I wanna talk to you about... in private.  Do you think we can find some time to sit down and talk?  Tonight, maybe?”

  


“I've got plans with some friends tonight,” Frankie said and saw Zach's brow furrow.  “But, if you don't mind coming over late...”  He trailed off as Zach started nodding his head vigorously.

  


“Yeah, I stay up late.  Just tell me what time.”  Zach said, thrilled.

  


“How about one o'clock at my place?  You still know how to get there right?”  Frankie offered.

  


“Uh, yes Rose.”  Zach said, grinning.

  


“Okay, then.  That's settled.”  Frankie said, leading Zach back out to the event.

  


************

  


The rest of the event passed quickly.  Everyone was having fun.  Zach and Frankie hung out for some of the time and with others for some of the time.  Finally, the evening ended and everyone dispersed.

  


Zach sought Frankie out before he left, saying “We're still on for tonight, right?  One o'clock?”  His brow was slightly furrowed again, as though he was scared that Frankie had changed his mind.

  


Frankie nodded, smiling.  “Yeah, we're still on.  I'll see you then.”  And with that Frankie left.

  


************

  


Frankie didn't tell anyone that Zach was coming over.  He didn't know if he was afraid of jinxing it, or if he didn't want to know what their reactions would be; either way, he kept that information to himself.  At around 12:30am, Frankie detached himself from his friends and told them he was headed home for the night.  Farewells were exchanged, and Frankie caught an Uber home.

  


As soon as he got through the door, he went to the bathroom to make sure he was presentable for Zach.  He checked himself from every angle and gave himself touch-ups where needed.  Right as he had decided that everything was the best it could possibly be, he heard a knock at the door.  Anticipation flooded through him as he made his wayto answer it.

  


Frankie opened the door and saw Zach standing there, a smile pulling at his lips as he saw Frankie.  “Hi,” was all that escaped Frankie's lips.  He noticed that he had said it the same way as he had at the 54 Below show as Zach came to the stage.

  


“Hi,” Zach said, walking through the door. He stood close to Frankie.  Closer than friends normally would during conversation.  “You look great tonight.”

  


“Thanks,”  Frankie said, noticing that Zach had moved in closer still.  As Zach leaned in, Frankie felt himself melt.  The kiss they shared was soft and tentative at first, but once Zach was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be rebuffed, he started to deepen the kiss.

  


Frankie broke the kiss, mock glaring at Zach and said, “I thought you said that you wanted to talk...”

  


“I do,” Zach said, “But can it be later?”  Frankie gave him a look and Zach continued, “Come on, you know we're going end up in bed together.  Do you really want me making promises while I'm trying to get in your pants?”

  


Frankie thought for a moment before saying with a small smile on his face, “No, I guess I don't.  But tell me one thing first...”

  


“Yeah?”  Zach asked.

  


“Does this talk you wanna have... does it  have anything to do with us getting back together or is this a one night thing?”  Frankie asked, his stomach in knots.

  


“That's part of it, yeah,” Zach said, looking Frankie in the eyes.

  


“Part of it?” Frankie asked.

  


“There's a lot we have to talk about...  A lot I need to tell you.  Stuff I've kept in that I'm finally ready to say.”

  


Frankie paused to consider this.  His mind was spinning with possibilities.  But Zach was right, their conversation would probably be more honest afterwords.  “Okay, we can talk after,” Frankie said, privately hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

  


With that, Zach raised a hand to cup Frankie's face and leaned in to kiss him again.  This time the kiss was firm and assured.  Frankie felt Zach's soft lips strong against his own.  He felt Zach open his mouth and Frankie followed suit.  Tongues battling, they stumbled their wayinto Frankie's bedroom, pulling at each other's clothes as they went.

  


Zach pulled at Frankie's shirt, discarding it from his body.  Frankie returned the favor, pulling Zach's polo shirt over his head and revealing Zach's taught muscles.

  


“I want you so bad, babe,” Zach moaned, almost breathless.

  


“What do you want, Zach?” Frankie teased, breathless, “My mouth, my cock, or my ass?”

  


“All three.” Zach responded, “In that order.”  It was a statement.  That was what Zach wanted.  He wanted all of Frankie's body and more.  He wanted his heart and soul too, but right now he needed the reassuring feel of his body.

  


Frankie pushed Zach back until the backs of his knees were pressed up against the edge of the bed.  Their eyes locked together the whole time.  Frankie gave Zach a final push, and Zach fell back onto the blood red sheets, gazing up atthe most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.  Frankie's nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of Zach's jeans, and with one fluid movement, he pulled them and Zach's boxer-briefs off of his body.

  


Frankie licked his lips as he looked down at Zach's naked body.  He looked glorious.  Every muscle of hisbody had been sculpted to perfection.  His eyes took in his perfect abs, firm pecks, strong arms.  He saw a drip of precum glistening at the tip of Zach's dick.  He was as hard as a rock, and as Frankie looked back at his face, he felt his own cock twitch at the look of pure desire on Zach's face.  His lips were slightly parted, pupils dilated as he leaned on his elbows.

  


Frankie undid his own tight jeans and pushed them down.  Kicking the unneeded fabric aside, he crawled on top of Zach.  Their lips connected in a heated kiss that made both of their heads spin.  Frankie broke the kiss, but kept his lips firmly planted on his lover's body.  He was determined to kiss and lick every inch of Zach's body before the night was out.  He started at his neck, kissing and licking, though careful not to leave a mark.  His tongue traveled up to lick Zach's ear and he heard a whimper.

  


“Please, Frankie...”  Zach whined.

  


Normally, Frankie would have extended his teasing, but he needed Zach as much as Zach needed him in that moment.  Frankie kissed his way down Zach's chest, pausing to lick and nip at each of Zach's nipples and being rewarded with deep moans that sounded as though they were being ripped from deep in Zach's throat.

  


Finally reaching his destination, Frankie reached down and gripped Zach's throbbing dick in his hand and licked the drip of precum from the tip.  Zach keened, and thrust his hips upward involuntarily.  Frankie placed a firm hand on one side of Zach's hips to keep him in place, and swallowed Zach whole.  Frankie immediately began bobbing his head, each time taking every inch of Zach's dick into his mouth and throat.  His free hand played gently with Zach's balls as he sucked, every so often pulling away long enough to give the length a lick or swirl his tongue around the head.

  


Zach was quickly becoming incoherent above him.  What had started out asshort moaned sentences of pleasure and encouragement had become a tangled mess of curse words with an occasional “Frankie” or “Baby” decipherable.  Frankie knew that if he kept this up much longer, Zach would be done before they even began.  Frankie withdrew his mouth from Zach's cock which was now tinged with a slight purple hue from how hard he was.  He made a disappointed sound which turned into a giggle as Frankie kissed the insides of his thighs.

  


Frankie grabbed Zach's legs under each knee and pushed them up to give himself access to Zach's hole.  Frankie was pleased to see that Zach had groomed himself for the occasion.  Frankie leaned in and ran his tongue over Zach’ssmooth hole eliciting a strangled moan of pleasure from the younger man.  Frankie began eating Zach in earnest, slowly feeling the tight ring of muscle begin to relax against his warm, wet tongue.

  


Once Zach was warmed up from his tongue, Frankie stuck a couple of his fingers intohis mouth to wet them, then slipped one into Zach's ass.  It slid in easily and he heard Zach moaning as he began working the digit in and out of him.  After about 30 seconds, Zach began pushing back against Frankie's finger, his body wordlessly begging for more.  Frankie added another finger, working Zach open gently, scissoring his fingers, stretching him.  Again, he saw Zach pushing back against the finger violating his body.  Frankie was about to add another finger when Zach moaned, “Frankie...  I'm ready baby.  Do it... Please!”  The desperation in Zach's voice was intoxicating.  It was as though Zach would cease to exist without him in that moment, and Frankie felt the same.

  


He reached over to his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer and retrieving a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms.  He made quick work of slipping out of his briefs and ripping open the condom.  He added some lube, then slid the latex over his own throbbing dick and adding some more.  Kneeling on the bed, he looked down at Zach laid out for him.  Zach had been biting his lip and his hands were curled in the sheets above his head, legs still spread as Frankie had left them, and lines of precum covering his stomach.  He looked beautiful.

  


Adding a little more lube to Zach's hole, he lined himself up with Zach's entrance and looked down into the face of the man that he loved so much it hurt.  Zach looked back at him and detached one of his hands from the sheets to reach up and cup Frankie's face again, leaning up to kiss him once more.  As their lips connected, Frankie thrust gently forward, sliding smoothly inside of Zach.  Zach moaned into the kiss and gripped Frankie's shoulder.  Frankie remained still as Zach got used to the fullness again.  It took only moments for Frankie to feel the tight ring of muscle around him relax, and Zach sank back onto the bed, his hands on Frankie's sides.  Knowing that he was ready, Frankie began to slowly move within Zach.  He was gentle at first, not knowing if Zach was still used to the sensation.

  


He shifted his angle every few thrusts, trying to find the spot that would make Zach scream with pleasure.  After about a minute, he found it.  Sliding in a little harder than he had been trying, he heard Zach moan loudly.

  


“Oh, god! Oh, god, right there baby!” Zach screamed.

  


Frankie smiled, and began to pick up the pace.  He thrust in and out of Zach's body, making sure to hit that spot every single time.  Soon, he was slamming into Zach, losing his mind between the sensation of Zach's tight asshole wrapped around his cock and the dirty things coming out of Zach's mouth.

  


“Oh, fuck, Frankie!  God, harder.  Harder, baby!” Zach moaned, head tossed back.  “Fuck.  Fuck, it feels so good, baby.”

 

Frankie wound his fingers through Zach's hair, tugging gently and receiving another throaty moan from the younger man. Zach's dick was throbbing and dripping liberal amounts of precum all over Zach's stomach. Frankie reached a finger down and swiped up some of the glistening liquid. Eyes locking with Zach's, he brought the finger to his lips and licked it clean, letting out a quiet groan of pleasure and screwing Zach even harder.

 

“Damn, baby. You taste so sweet. I don't know what I like better, tasting your hard cock or fucking your tight ass.”

 

“Fuck me.  Fuck me, baby.  Fuck me into the mattress.  Oh, fuck!  Oh, god I've missed this.” Zach was practically screaming. He had completely given himself to the sensations that Frankie was giving him. It was all he could do to stop himself from actually screaming. Instead, he gripped Frankie's shoulders like a vice and moaned, “Faster, baby.  Goddammit, I'm so fucking close.  Oh, baby... baby, please.  Please make me cum!”

  


Frankie leaned down to moan in Zach's ear, “Your ass feels so good wrapped around my cock, Zachary.  So fuckingtight.  So fucking sweet.  Tell me Zach, how many other men have had the pleasure of fucking this tight hole since I deflowered it?  Huh?  How many boys have, Zachary?”  Frankie knew that Zach couldn't lie to him in this moment, while he was coming apart underneath him.  Frankie needed to know, though part of him didn't want to know the answer.

  


“None!” Zach screamed, completely out of control with Frankie's still pounding into his ass, making him see stars.  “No one, baby!  Fuck!  You're the only one!  No one else, baby!  No one else!  No boys, no girls, no one!  Fuck, I'm gonna cum!  Fuck, fuck!  Frankie!!!”  He screamed as thick ropes of cum spurted from his nearly untouched cock, covering his chest.  Frankie felt the tight ring of muscle around his cock, spasming rhythmically, pulsing as his orgasm washed over him, milking every drop of cum from him.

  


He collapsed on top of Zach, still buried inside of him, and began to catch his breath.  After a moment, he gently pulled himself from Zach's body, got up and went to the bathroom.  He discarded the condom in the trash and ran warm water in the sink.  He wet a small hand towel and returned to Zach on the bed.  He wiped Zach's cum off of him with the warm washcloth and placed it in the hamper.  Returning to bed, he saw that Zach had pulled the comforter over himself, and still had that happy, dazed, post-sex expression on his face.  He pulled the comforter up and slid in next to Zach, cuddling up right next to him with his head on Zach's shoulder.  

  


They rested comfortably for a few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again.  It was Frankie who broke the silence.

  


“I thought you said you wanted my ass too,” Frankie said with a smile.

  


“I did, and I do.  I just forgot how much I love when you fuck me.  Kinda lost myself in the moment.  Guess that'll have to be round two.”  Zach said, knowing what was coming.

  


“Round two only happens if we talk.”  Frankie replied.  “Were you telling the truth, Zach?  When you said that there hadn't been any guys or girls?”

  


“Yeah,” Zach said, face flush.  “To be honest, you're the only person I've had sex with in over a year.  The last girl I fucked was back in April before Big Brother, and after being on the show I was so confused about my feelings for you and worried that if I did hook-up with someone that it would end up being a fan that would post stuff on the internet that I just stayed away from girls.” Zach rambled. It was clear to Frankie, that Zach had been thinking about this conversation a lot. He could tell that Zach had spent time thinking about what had gotten him to this point and wanted to make sure that he was clear about what had happened.

 

“Then, of course you and I started hooking-up and then I moved to New York and everything was great.” He paused, biting his lip. He continued, “After things ended between us and I moved back to Florida, I was a mess.  I was miserable.  And I stayed miserable until I realized that the last time I was truly happy was on your birthday... Laying in your arms...” Both men's eyes were misty, though neither knew. They lay in each other's arms and gazed at the ceiling as Zach continued.

  


“So, I sent you that long ass text, you remember?”  Zach giggled a little, “God, I was so nervous about how you were going to respond to that.  I was playing out these long horrible responses that you might send me.  I was freaking out!  But when you did respond, god, it was like a ton of bricks had been lifted off my shoulders.  Even my mom noticed.  Like, two weeks later she says to me: 'See, Zach.  I told you, if you just give it some time you'll get over it.  You've been pouting and irritable for months since you got back from New York and for the past couple of weeks you've been so happy.'  And, so like, I looked at her, and I realized how happy just texting with you was making me, so I told her.  I said, 'Ma, do I seem happy to you right now?' and she's like 'yes.'  So, I'm like, 'And I've seemed happy for the last couple of weeks, but not for like months before that, right?'  And she was like, 'Yeah.' So I said, 'Ma, I started texting with Frankie again like two weeks ago.'” Zach paused, gripping Frankie's hand and taking a deep breath.

 

Then he continued, “And she just like looked at me, and I said 'Don't you see, Ma?  Don't you get it?  Frankie's what makes me happy.  He's the reason I'm happy.'  And, like I waited for a minute, sure she was going to yell or try to convince me that I was wrong.  You know what happened?” Zach asked.

  


“What?” Frankie asked, his heart so swollen it felt as though it might burst.

  


Zach looked down and met Frankie's eyes, “She started crying.  She walked over to me and hugged me so tight.  I had been so scared, and the relief was so intense that I started crying too, and she says 'I'm so sorry Zachary.  I've been so wrong.  I didn't realize how badly you need him in your life.  If just texting with him has made you this happy, then whatever your relationship is, you have my support.'”

  


Frankie cocked an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked. He was sure that Zach had to be exaggerating, this was a little too cheesy to be real.

  


“Yeah, really.” Zach said, “I mean, I'm paraphrasing, but, yeah. Then, we talked for like three hours, and worked through some stuff that we had never talked about.  Our relationship has never been better.”

  


“That's great, Zach.  But there's one big thing still missing for me.  You mentioned us,” Frankie motioned between the two of them, “ending and you going back to Florida, but I still don't know why the fuck you left!  You make it sound like we broke up and then you went home.  But, from my perspective, you just up and left!  Like you tell me that you've gotta go back to Florida, but you can't tell me why?  And you just left.  You ripped my fuckingheart out, and I have no clue why!”  There was bitterness in his voice, but he didn't yell.  He was still incredibly hurt, but it sounded as though Zach was finally going to give him some answers, so he kept his voice calm.

  


“It ripped my heart out too, Frankie.  Don't ever believe that was an easy decision or that I didn't love you.  Come here,” he said, pulling Frankie into his arms, him being the big spoon to Frankie's small.  He did this purposefully and for two reasons.  First, he wanted to be closer to Frankie, to touch him, to hold him.  Second, he was sure if he could handle looking into Frankie's face as he said what he needed to say.

  


He cleared his throat.  “So you know things weren't so good between us back in December, and we decided that I wasn't going to Africa with you and you started seeing Michael...”  He blew out a breath and continued, “I seriously considered not moving to New York, but then, like, at the beginning of January I was like, I knew that I wanted to be with you, and so I moved and hoped that I would find a way to win you back.  So I moved, and like that night, well in the middle of the night, you had that twitter meltdown, and I was like 'This is my opportunity to win him back.  Michael’s out of the picture, so I need to do something big.' And, you know what happened after that.  So, we had that incredible week together, you know week, two weeks...  

  


“And then you left for Africa, and I was like, so proud of you, and everything was great.” Zach took a deep breath, coming to the part that he was scared to say.  “So after you left, I was alone a lot of the time.  You know, AJ was finishing up Law School and he was like super busy, and I didn't really know anyone else in New York. I tried to keep myself busy with stuff... I'd go for walks or do some writing, but I ended up spending a lot of time on my own.  I started getting really lonely... I was drinking too much, and just not doing well.  But I was like, 'okay, Frankie'll be back in a few days, everything's gonna be alright.'

  


“Until this one day, I went into AJ's grandparent's bathroom and I was looking in the cabinet for some floss and I saw a bottle of his grandma's, I don't know what kind of meds they were, but I picked up the bottle and I was looking at it, and this thought drifted across my mind 'how much of this would it take to kill me.' And I was just, like, 'whoa, that was a weird thought.'” Zach paused again, breathing deeply, and continued, “But then, a few days later,  I don't really even have a clear memory of how I ended up there, I was like sitting on the floor of the bathroom with a razor blade, like, looking at my wrist and thinking that maybe I would be better off dead.”

 

He felt Frankie start to make a move to turn to him, but he held him firm, “Wait, babe.  Just let me finish.  So, I kinda snapped out of it or came to my senses or something and I tossed the blade in the trash.  I was scared of what I might do to myself.  It's not even like I really wanted to kill myself or hurt myself, but the fact that I was thinking about it scaredme and I knew that I needed support.  Like, I needed to have people around methat cared about me, cause I was feeling so fucking alone.

  


“So I booked my flight home, and I called you to tell you, and you asked me why I was leaving, and I just couldn't tell you.  I couldn't bear to see the look on your face...” Zach took a second, burying his face in Frankie's shoulder. Then he said, “Let's be real, I still can't...  I never meant to hurt you Frankie, but I had to leave.  And please just know that it hurt me just as much to leave...  I've been a wreck without you.  I just need you to know that me leaving wasn't because I didn't love you, because I did and I do.  I just wasn't ready to leave home without support.”

  


Zach lay there for a moment, holding his breath, terrified of what Frankie's reaction would be.  Frankie, who had silent tear streaming down his face for the last few minutes, took a deep breath.  “Can I look at you?  Please, I want to see your face.”  He felt, rather than saw, Zach nodding.  He gently eased himself over and on to his other side.  Zach wasn't looking at him.  “Zach...”  Frankie said, softly.  Zach's eyes met his and Frankie saw they looked pained and frightened, like it had taken every ounce of his courage to tell Frankie about this low point and that he was terrified that Frankie would reject him.  Summoning all the chill he could manage, Frankie told Zach from the bottom of his mending heart, “I'm glad you left.  I thought that there was no reason that you could give that would make me completely forgive you for leaving the way you did, and that you would have to work for my full forgiveness.  But now I realize how fuckingchildish that is.  I love you Zach.  I wish you were able to tell this back then, but I understand why you couldn't.  You weren't ready.  I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you back then.  I love you.”

  


Zach let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding.  Knowing that Frankie wasn't rejecting him, that Frankie wasn't acting like he was damaged goods made him feel truly calm for the first time since the night of Frankie's birthday.  “I love you, too.”

  


“Did the thoughts go away when you got back to Florida?”  Frankie asked, petting Zach's arm in the soothing manner he used to in the Big Brother house.

  


“Not right away, but every time it would happen, I'd go be with someone.  Like I'd call Josh to go to the gym, or I'd go be with Peyton.  There were a couple of times when it happened late at night, and I'd smoke some weed.” He gave Frankie an uneasy look at these words, wondering if he was going to be mad.  “I know it's not the best solution, but it helped me get to sleep and the thoughts would pass.  They've stopped now, but for the first month, month and a half after I went back, it happened a couple of times a week.  It's weird because I felt more safe being there, being at home and with people, you know?  But, like, overall I was more miserable.  Like I was happy in New York like with you and stuff, but when I was in Florida withoutyou, not speaking to you, I was super miserable.  Like, I was depressed and irritable and like I couldn't stop thinking about you.  So, I texted you, and I've been so fucking happy since then.  I haven't had a bad thought cross my mind since I got your reply.

  


“Frankie, I want you back more than anything, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave Florida yet.  I'm not sure I'm strong enough to be somewhere where I don't have support and, as much as I say I don't care what people say, I don't think I'm ready to come out.  It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me.”  Zach waited for Frankie to say something.

  


Frankie thought for a moment.  The two things that he had told himself Zach would have to give him to win him back had been for them to be in the same state and to have a plan for how they would eventually come out as a couple.  Now, he reflected, he didn't really need that.  He had been more selfish than he had really understood; had asked more of Zach than he should have expected.  He said, “I can do the long distance thing if I know that you'resafe and that it's not permanent.  Like, I want us to be talking about you moving when you're ready.  And when you are ready... I think you should move in with me.  By that point, we'll have been together for some time and it seems like it would be the next logical step while also giving you some support because I'll come home to our bed every night.”  Zach's face broke into a huge grin.  “And, as far as I'm concerned, we can keep our relationship private until that point.  I mean, if you want to make our relationship public before then, then I'm fine with that as long as we talk about it beforehand.  But, let's be real, there's really no way, considering how much of our lives we both broadcast to the world that we would be able to keep us a secret for very long if you're living with me.”

  


“True,” Zach said, looking at Frankie like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.  “So, does that mean that I have you back?”  He felt his heart skip a beat.

  


“Yes, Zach.  If you still want me after all of this...  I'm in this for the long haul, if you are.”

  


“I am!” Zach said forcefully.  He leaned in and kissed Frankie deeply.  Pulling apart, Zach said, “So... Is my boyfriend ready for round two?”

  


“Yes, please,” Frankie said, pulling Zach to him.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG thank you to Rachel for proof-reading this for me. I didn't take all of her edits, but I did strongly consider everything she said. Thank you, Rachel!


End file.
